


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry couldn't wait to be home.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, GR, for her assistance on this fic. I hope everyone enjoys. Xx
> 
> Prompt 22 from alafaye: Harry or Severus comes home on Christmas Eve after a long work holiday. Whichever was home alone isn't expecting the other until later on (maybe in January?).

Harry stood on the pavement, staring at the small, brick house in front of him. Longing and relief flooded through him and he nearly teared up at the sight. He was finally home…

It had been three months since he had been home. Three months since he had been able to have a moment’s peace. Three months since he had last seen Severus.

His heart ached at the very thought. Severus… his Severus.

Harry took a moment to silently thank Merlin that the mission had ended early and he was able to return home early. He hadn’t even had a chance to tell Severus that he was coming home. It had turned into a surprise.

Unable to put the moment off any longer, Harry walked up the walk to his front door. He knocked three times, waiting to see the look of surprise on Severus’s face instead of just walking into the house unannounced. 

He held his breath, the anticipation building as he heard footsteps approaching. He nearly forgot to breathe completely when the door swung open to reveal Severus in his lounge pants and Weasley sweater. 

“Harry?” he whispered incredulously.

“Hi,” Harry said, his voice cracking before he threw himself at Severus, nearly knocking him backwards in his excitement to be home. He hugged Severus tightly, unconcerned with the fact that his wizard most likely couldn’t breathe.

The door swung shut behind them as Severus backed them into the entryway. “Harry, you’re home.” Severus sounded astounded.

Harry pulled away, smiling. “Case ended this morning. We caught him.” 

“Thank Merlin,” Severus said, shaking his head. He let out a small sigh of relief. “I wasn’t expecting you home for Christmas.”

“Surprise,” Harry said. “Did you at least put up the tree?” He pulled away from Severus and moved into the living room. There, in the corner, was a tiny little tree, but it was still a tree. “I’m proud of you.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I knew Granger wouldn’t let me live it down if she found out that I didn’t have a tree up while you were away.”

“That she wouldn’t,” Harry agreed. “I’m going to put on some tea, want some?”

“Sit down,” Severus said, moving towards the kitchen. “Take a moment to enjoy being home, you certainly deserve it.”

Harry wanted to protest, but the look on Severus’s face left no room for argument. He took a seat on the sofa and removed his boots. Leaning back against the sofa, he exhaled loudly. It felt good to be home.

“Here we are,” Severus announced, placing a tray on the table before them. “Mrs Weasley brought over biscuits earlier today,” he explained, gesturing to the Christmas biscuits. “She tried to invite me to the Burrow, but I politely declined.”

“Didn’t want to brave the Weasley bunch without me?” Harry teased, laughing slightly. He began to fix his tea.

“Certainly not,” Severus snorted, fixing his own tea.

“That Weasley sweater looks good on you,” Harry commented, his gaze raking over his lover. “I like seeing you in dark grey.”

A light tinge of pink stained Severus’s cheeks. “Well, I wore it for Molly, no one else.”

“Mhmm, sure,” Harry said, laughing. “You would have taken it off as soon as she left if that had been the case.”

Severus grumbled under his breath. “I’m sure you’ll want to see the Weasleys tomorrow.”

Harry sipped at his tea before placing the mug back on the tray. “Actually, I don’t think so. I’d rather spend tonight and tomorrow with you… Just the two of us.”

Severus relaxed slightly. “I would enjoy that.”

“I missed you,” Harry said softly. “I couldn’t wait to come home to you, Severus.”

His lover leant over and pressed a kiss to his lips lightly. “I missed you as well, Harry. My days were dull without you.”

“Did the shop at least keep you busy?” Harry inquired. 

“Incredibly,” Severus said, rolling his eyes. “It seems that everyone wanted to give either potion ingredients or potion kits as Christmas gifts this year. I was quite busy.”

“I’m sure potion making is ‘trendy’ again,” Harry said with a snort. “Or there’s lots of little witches and wizards who want to make potions over the holidays.”

“Troublemakers,” Severus said, sipping at his tea. “I also filled a large order with St. Mungo’s.”

“I’m sure Hermione appreciated that,” Harry said. “Before I left, she was always telling me that there is a shortage of supplies at the hospital lately.”

“She was the person who picked up the delivery,” Severus stated. 

“And is that when she threatened you about the Christmas tree?” Harry asked knowingly.

Severus laughed. “Quite right, she did. Nosy little witch.”

“She's grown on you, though, admit it,” Harry said with a small smirk. The two of them bickered constantly, but Harry knew that it was the good kind of bickering. 

“I will admit no such thing,” Severus said, shaking his head firmly. “Would you care for something to eat? I was going to have leftovers, but I can make something for us both since you’re home.”

“No, all that I currently want at the moment is a long, hot bath.” Harry stood, stretching his arms upright. He looked at Severus expectedly.

“What?” Severus asked after a moment, not quite sure what Harry wanted.

“Let me rephrase that, what I want at the moment is long, hot bath with you.” He smirked as Severus flushed. “Come on, love.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it? Your travels must have tired you.” Severus arched a brow at him.

“I’ll admit all that Apparating did wear me out, but I’m never too tired to relax in a bath with you.” He smiled, pulling Severus into his arms. “Besides, seeing you naked is exactly how I want to spend my Christmas Eve.” Harry couldn't help but smirk again at the very thought.

Severus smirked. “If you insist.” He Disapparated them both upstairs to their bathroom and began to draw them a bath. They spent the rest of the evening just as Harry wanted - naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3771849.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1706444.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1017021.html).


End file.
